


Oc Bio

by BabyHunnieBee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyHunnieBee/pseuds/BabyHunnieBee





	Oc Bio

Full Name: Arabella Juno lyon

Nickname(s): ari, Juno, bella. mother nature

Age: 18

Gender: female

Species/Race: witch 

Occupation: witch

Status: second in command

Appearance:

Height: 5’0

Weight: 98lbs

Skin Color: porcelain 

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothing:

outfit one:

outfit two:

Features: 

Body shape:

Fighting: cant fight very well.

Weapons:

Skills: Witchcraft, 

History:

Het mother was the first witch, who made everything nature related and passed the baton down to Arabelle

Personality: Quiet, Gentle, Soft, Sweet, Nervous, KInda sad.

Quote(s): “i wish i could fall asleep and never wake up.”

Other Information: She lives in a little cottage with a cow,3 chickens, a single Clydesdale mare named Chrysanthemum and a pair of barn cats named Jack and jill, she has a large pair of Solid white feathered wings

Likes: Sushi, plants, painting, flowers, cats, flying, photography 

Dislikes: Snow, Fire, Cake

Hobbies: Gardening, painting, baling, Taking care of animals, photography 


End file.
